The Machine
by Barbi-PiXi
Summary: the missing years of DBZ, main people: Vegeta and Bulma. it's kind of their story.
1. The Machine

****

The Machine 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Woman! That MACHINE broke again," Vegeta slammed open the door and stormed into Bulma's room. "I DEMAND you fix it!"   
"Ahhhhh," Bulma yelled, "Vegeta, you pervert! Close that door! Don't you ever knock?!"   
Bulma was rapped in a small blue towel, almost the same color of her hair. She had just finished with her shower and was about to get changed when she heard stomps coming down the hall. She was somewhat frightened when she heard them because her parents had driven into town to get some food, Yamcha was busy with Master Roshi, and Vegeta was training as usual. But he wasn't training he was here, and she was in her towel!   
"Vegeta, What do you think you're doing! I'm changing," Bulma rushed over to Vegeta and spun him on his heel. "Stay there! And don't peek!"   
"Why would I PEEK?! Saiyans don't PEEK, Woman!" Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at the closed door.   
Bulma ran back to her closet and began to go through her clothing. She tossed all sorts of things out over her head, then all of a sudden she said, "All done. Now what did you want, storming in here like that!"   
"Woman are your ears blocked, My machine broke, I demand you fix it this instant!" Vegeta commanded as he spun around.   
Bulma turned her head away and closed her eyes refusing to look at him. "No," she said simply.   
"No! What do you mean, No," Bulma could see the vein in Vegeta's head began to pound. He walked over to her, "Woman if I'm to save this weak planet, I need to get stronger! Do you want to die!"   
"No," said Bulma. She pointed her finger at Vegeta and poked his chest, "You need this break, and I'm gonna make sure that 'machine' doesn't get fixed until I think you've had enough rest! Think about it you're of no use to anyone unless you relax and take it easy for a while!"   
Vegeta scrunched up his face and looked away. "How long?"   
Bulma was a little taken aback by his manner, "I'll tell you when you're break is over!"   
Vegeta mumbled something under his breath, then walked toward the door, "I'll be back late," then he turned to leave.   
"Don't worry Vegeta, I'll be back later too," Bulma said as she turned back around to pick out some shoes. She felt a firm grip on her arm as Vegeta grabbed her and she was spun around.   
"Where are you going," he seemed a bit upset. "Tell me Woman!"   
"Not that It's any of your business, but I'm going out with Yamcha," she shook loose from his grip. "And if you don't mind I would like to get ready before he gets here!" Vegeta made a growling sound, but he left. Bulma thought he seemed a little like a protective father, or a jealous boyfriend, but no, Vegeta would never care about her like that. Would he? She got ready with that little thought in the back of her head. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

Later that evening:   
"So, Yamcha, what should we do next," Bulma and Yamcha were walking down the small street on their way to the fair. There was a pretty girl standing outside the ice cream shop, and Yamcha seemed more interested in the girl than her! Bulma looked over at Yamcha to see him wave and wink.   
"Hi," says Yamcha and she giggles.   
"Yamcha! What do you think you're doing! Are you even listening to me," Bulma stopped and pulled on Yamcha's arm.   
"Bulma, clam down. What's wrong with a little flirting," He puts his hand behind his head and scratched it. With a big smile, "No harm done, and it's not like we're steady. I mean we can still see other people, and if it doesn't work out between us I always have a back up plan."   
Big mistake! Bulma began to turn red with anger from the tip of her nose to the ends of her hair. When the smoke began to form he knew he had to fix the mistake.   
"Well, it's not like I just go out with you! I mean, It's not married!" Strike two.   
"Well, Yamcha, if that's how you feel, then leave," Bulma spun on her heal, and turned her back on him. 'Any minuet now,' she thought, 'He'll come back begging me to forgive him, and I won't! Yes, any minuet now!'   
Bulma waited on the street corner for half and hour before she realized that Yamcha wasn't coming back. She took a step back and fell into the bench behind her. Putting her hands over her face she began to cry.   
Then as she started to fall into her own self-pity, she heard a familiar voice, "Woman won't even fix my machine. How can she expect me to save the world if I can't even train!"   
Bulma looked up in time to see Vegeta walk by. My but he looked different. He had on a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt. He looked...relaxed.   
Bulma watched as he walked into the bar across the street, and she chased after him. He sat at a table in a dark corner. 'That would be where he sat', thought Bulma. Bulma walked over to his table and slid into the seat across from him.   
"Wha...Woman! What are you doing here! Did you finish my machine yet," He began to stand, but she grabbed his arm to pull him back to his seat.   
"No! As I told you, I'm not fixing OUR machine until you've had enough time to relax!"   
"Well then woman, why are you here? You went out with that Boy earlier, why aren't you with him?" He turned away as he said it, to stair at the wall.   
Bulma could tell he was holding something back from his little quire.   
"He...he...we broke-up," Bulma squeezed out, Vegeta peered at her from the corner of his eye.   
"Well people, What'll ya have," asked the waitress as she approached their table.   
"Bring me something strong, this weak planet can't possibly hold up to my standards of drink," Vegeta told the woman.   
"Give me what you're going to give him," Vegeta stares at Bulma, "I could use some stiffing up." The waitress comes back a minuet later with two glasses of golden-brown liquid.   
"What is it," Bulma dipped her finger into the liquid and it dripped from it back into the cup. She put her finger in her mouth and recoiled. It tasted hot, but it had ice in it!   
Seeing her reaction Vegeta gave some advice, "Just drink it," and took a sip. He slightly cringed, but returned to normal. "The trick is to not taste it," he took another drink and did not make a face. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"And you had better not tell anyone that you saw that," Vegeta lowered his shirt, to cover his small, almost invisible, birthmark. But Bulma didn't mind, it gave her a reason to see his sculpted chest again.   
Bulma leaned in, "Vegeta, did you ever have a stupid plan, and you wanted it to work, so you could get back at someone?"   
"Well lets see, I want to get back at Kakarot, and I plan on being the most powerful Saiyan in the universe, but I don't have any of those stupid plans for either."   
"Well I was wondering if you would help me with Yamcha," Vegeta looked at Bulma, and raised an eyebrow.   
"I'm listening," then Bulma proceeded to tell him her plan. To get back at Yamcha. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey, Vegeta, where's Bulma," he had a dozen red roses and a box of candy. "I need to say I'm sorry, because she's mad at me and I don't want her thinking that I don't need her." He nudges Vegeta in his side. "You know when I need someone around to do things for me."   
Vegeta grabs Yamcha and pushes him against the wall outside his machine that is finally getting repaired. "Stay away from My Woman!"   
"Vegeta, what are you talking about!" Yamcha tries to wiggle out of Vegeta's grasp, but he is held firm.   
"I'm with Bulma now! You gave up any clam you had over her yesterday, and now I am here to protect her."   
"Vegeta, Hon, I'm almost done with the repairs," Bulma walks over to Vegeta and slips her arm around his waist, she can feel his muscles tighten.   
"What's going on?"   
"Yamcha was just leaving, and he apologized for yesterday." Vegeta lowered Yamcha, and he was released from Vegeta's grip.   
"Yeah, I'll see you later Bulma," Vegeta gave him the evil eye, and he left.   
"Oh, Vegeta," Bulma clapped her hands, "This is wonderful! He's scared out of his wits and I have you to thank! If you can keep this up, I'll make sure your machine is well oiled every day!"   
"Fine. Now leave me alone, and finish your work!"   
"Yeah, I'll get to it right away! And," she added, "You could be an actor, you almost fooled me!" Bulma rushed off to finish her work, and left Vegeta there to wonder why he agreed to help her, if he was getting weak to have agreed so easily, and because he liked the idea of being Bulma's Man.   
_'No'_, he assured himself, _'it was just the drink.'_ Now if he could only figure out what an 'actor' was... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*giggggggllllleeeeee* vegeta is like my fave person on dbz ^_^ I hope I get a chance to finish this fic!


	2. The Date

****

The Date

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Bulma, What are you doing tonight," Yamcha came over to the Brief's house to train, when he knew Vegeta would be out. Ever since the first day he figured something wasn't quite right about Vegeta and Bulma being together the day after they broke up. He had decided to plan a trap for them, to bring them out in the open. "I was wondering because I have a date, and she wants to double."   
Bulma was about to forgive Yamcha for leaving her when she heard the last of that. He has a Date!!!! How dare he flaunt this in front of her!!!! "You want to go on a date with Two girls!!!! That's just inconsiderate of our feelings!!!"   
"Uh, no. I wanted to double with you and Vegeta." The fact that she forgot about him gave him hope that he was right, and his plan would work.   
"Oh, well if that's the case then," it took her a sec. to think, "Ok. We'll go!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yea, I'm sorry my date couldn't make it. You don't mind it just being the three of us do you?" Yamcha waited for an answer as he stood outside the Brief's home.   
"Well, I don't know" Bulma stood at the doorway looking at Yamcha. 'Why did he come if he didn't have a date?'   
"I'll be nice, don't worry. I just want to see you and Vegeta having a good time, and maybe I'll find someone," he started to scratch his head, "I mean It's not like hanging around with you guys will make me any less attractive!"   
'The nerve of that man!' Bulma turned to the mirror to examine herself one more time. A nice black dress covered her to the mid-thigh, she had to modest diamond earrings, and she wore only enough make-up to bring out her natural beauty. She for once had been ready before her 'date'! Earlier she had heard him yelling, but it had stopped. Bulma assumed that he found someone to help him with what to wear.   
"So where are we all going tonight," Bulma turned from the hall mirror and looked at Yamcha.   
"Well I was thinking La Fresco's," he leaned up against the door giving her that_ 'I'm so hot and you know it'_ smile.   
"Isn't that expensive!" Bulma tried not to look directly into the smile, but he was so handsome in the off blue tie and suit! All of a sudden his smile wavered and he started to stare behind her.   
"Wha..?" Bulma felt a large hand touch her waste as she started to turn. "Vegeta! You're ready!" Bulma smiled up to the prince in his jet black suit. 'Wow' she thought he looks better than Yamcha. Bulma reached her arms around Vegeta's neck and hugged him, whispering, "smile at Yamcha and put your arms around my waste."   
Vegeta slipped his hands around her waste, _'this dress looks good on her.'_ Vegeta nuzzled her neck, then looked up and smirked at Yamcha. He liked the way Yamcha's head looked like it was about to burst.   
_'Vegeta's snickering,'_ Bulma thought with worry. _'Is he laughing at me?'_ Bulma started to pull away from him, but he didn't seem to have that in mind. "Whoa…," Vegeta took his hand and swung it under her legs causing her to fall backwards, until she was held like a child in his arms. "Put me down Veggie," Bulma giggled.   
_'Veggie?'_ Yamcha stood still in the doorway not knowing what he should do, first he was sure they were faking a romance, then she calls him a pet name. 'She never called me any Chibi names.' Yamcha started to pout. "Well are we going or not."   
"Huh, Oh yea!" Bulma looked a Yamcha finally noticing that he was there. "Vegeta we're going to La Fresco's I hope you brought the Capsule Corp. credit card."   
"Its right here," Vegeta slapped his thigh and started out the door pushing past Yamcha. He was a little mad he had gotten carried away when he was so close to Bulma. He started to leave them both at the door, but thought he had to wait for her to help keep up pretences, if he wanted his machine to be fixed again.   
He stood at the door and waited for Bulma to come down the steps. As she started down the walk he couldn't help but watch her shapely legs as she approached. He always did like legs..... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How does anyone on this small planet understand this gibberish!" Vegeta had been looking over the menu and had no idea of what to make of the French language.   
"Vegeta, buddy," Yamcha patted him on the back, Vegeta glared at him. "It's not English," he took back his hand before Vegeta could bite it off. For some reason he had been in a bad mood ever since they left Bulma's house.   
Tugging at his collar, "How does anyone breath in these!"   
"Hold on, let me fix it for you." Bulma leaned over and started to undo Vegeta's tie a bit. "That makes you 'look' a little more relaxed." All of a sudden a song came on that almost begged Bulma to dance to it. "Yamcha, do you think you could order for us. I want to dance with Vegeta," she reached for Vegeta's hand and got up.   
"I don't want to dance Woman," he grumbled. He sat at the table, arms crossed, and refusing to look at her.   
"Vegeta Vegeta! You get your buttocks out of that seat right now," she said smiling. When it looked like he still would not listen she leaned in close to his ear. "If you don't I won't fix your machine," and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
Vegeta and Yamcha's eyes widened. Vegeta didn't know what to do, he didn't want her to know....., but he needed his machine! Yamcha, on the other hand had no idea what she said to him only that Vegeta looked shocked and a little embarrassed about something.   
Bulma straightened up and put out her hand, "shall we?"   
Vegeta stood, grumbled something, and lead Bulma onto the floor by the waist.   
It was a little strange being the only two people on the floor, but that didn't stop the headstrong Bulma! She looked at Vegeta waiting for him to take her in his arms, but something was wrong. He didn't look as confident and calm as normal. His arms stayed crossed at his chest, and he kept looking around. Bulma thought for a second, then it hit her! But could it be true, did the prince of all Saiyans not know how to dance!   
She looked at Vegeta and started to giggle. "What are you laughing at Woman!" he looked like a child who had been asked to the front of the class and couldn't answer the question.   
Bulma shook her head, "You should have told me you couldn't dance Vegeta," he looked shocked. She took his hands put them on her hips. "Now that's the hard part. Just feel the music and go with it."   
Bulma put her arms around Vegeta's neck as she started to sway to the music. Vegeta copied her every move, he didn't miss a beat. "You're a great dancer Vegeta," she leaned back to look at his face.   
What happened next couldn't be helped. Vegeta looked down at Bulma, and thought _'she's so close, so beautiful, I have no idea what I am doing, but I must.'_ His head lowered toward Bulma's.   
Bulma looked at Vegeta,_ 'I...I... shouldn't let this happen, but I can't think of a good reason right now...'_ Bulma closed her eyes as Vegeta's mouth came oh so painfully close to hers. "humm..."   
"Hey," the spell was broken. Yamcha came running onto the stage acting like he didn't notice what was going to happen. "Why don't we leave? I guess this place is a little to rich for my blood!" He stood there smiling that same killer smile at them, but this time all Bulma felt toward it was annoyance. She looked up at Vegeta who seemed to have regained his thoughts.   
"Yes, we need to go," Bulma looked up at Vegeta's remark, did he really feel that way about it? She couldn't tell because his wall had been put back up and it seemed to be working better than ever. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back home that night, Vegeta had went to bet so he could get up early to train again, but Bulma couldn't sleep. How could she? The only reason she had been doing this whole thing with Vegeta was so she could get back at Yamcha, and now, now all she wanted was to be near Vegeta.   
Bulma stood outside her home and looked at the building. _'He's in there sleeping, and all I want is to be with him.'_ Bulma turned from the site as a tear slipped down her cheek.   
Suddenly she was engulfed with a need to hit something. She needed to vent her emotions. She looked around and it came to her, Vegeta's machine! She could do anything she wanted in there and no one would know or bother her.   
As she headed toward the machine there was movement inside the building... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta had tossed and turned trying and trying to get some sleep. "Damn Woman! Why won't you let me sleep," he shouted toward the ceiling. _'Well this isn't doing me any good! I need to do something!'_ He looked around the room, and saw something outside his window.   
"Who?" Someone was headed toward His Machine! "Gurr, that person has picked the perfect night to try something!" Vegeta hopped out of the bed, and pulled on a pair of pants as he ran out the door from his room outside.... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. The Stolen

****

The Commotion 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma pushed open the big metal door with all the strength that she had, and walked inside the building. "Wow," the giant computer in the middle looked almost alive in the dim moonlight that flowed in through the door.   
Bulma tiptoed into the machine toward the control panel. As she approached the center she heard the creak of someone, or something, ushering the machine's door open again.   
He stood in the doorway, eyes glowing red, with and evil grin on his face. He walked toward Bulma as she backed away. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

__

'I'm going to kill whoever is messing with my machine,' Vegeta thought. He approached the small building and entered to find the culprit before him. He looked big in the shadows, but Vegeta could defiantly see there was someone right in front of him.   
"Hello," Vegeta grabbed the person bye the arm, "I believe you made a wrong turn," Vegeta pulled back his arm, "this is my home!" And with that he smashed his fist into the person's face.   
Smiling as they fell to the floor, Vegeta crossed his arms. "Messing with my machine, Ha! I think not!" Vegeta smirked, as he reproached the fallen person something moved in the corner of the room. He remained looking forward, put peered from the corner of his eye. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma yelled at the man who had her arms held above her head, as she kicked her feet, "You had better let me go!!!! When my father finds out what you've done!!!! Ohhh, you're going to be in soooo much trouble!!!! And when Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans finds out!!!!"   
_'But he'd only help because I'm the only one who can fix his machine,' _Bulma thought as she glared at the man who had her captive.   
She started to yell again, but the man slapped a very sticky piece of tape over her mouth, "Mumph!!!"   
"You talk way too much, lady," The man continued to pull her along. "This had better be worth it..." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The dim figure moved from its hiding place toward Vegeta, "You can not stop us!" Vegeta stayed near the floor, until the man placed his hand oh Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta quickly spun, and rammed his open palm into the man's stomach, causing all the air to rush out of him for the time being. Vegeta swung his foot around, tripping the guy, as he stood.   
Placing a foot on his chest, "Why are you in my home," he demanded of the man. When it seemed he wouldn't talk, Vegeta pressed harder, "Tell me!"   
"Ahg!" the man shouted in pain, "alright, alright, just get off!" Vegeta remained right where he was, but released the pressure a bit. "Talk," he stated the command.   
"We were sent by our boss," he squirmed under Vegeta's foot.   
"So, what are you doing with MY machine?" Vegeta was starting to get agitated, something was still not right.   
"We weren't here for your machine! I swear!" he wished Vegeta would release him, he had done his part keeping any trouble busy, as his group did the job. But his wish did not come true, Vegeta remained.   
"Well if you weren't here to wreck my machine, then why are you here?" Vegeta thought what could they have possibly done? "Why were you here," Vegeta pressed with his foot again until the man could no longer squirm.   
"We…we needed money. The boss thought if we could get a ransom, we could afford to keep up the fight." The man closed his eyes in pain.   
"Ransom! Were you trying to ransom ME? Ha ha ha. How did you expect to capture the prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta laughed down at the small man, slightly releasing him.   
"No, we were not here to capture you, they would not pay for you." Vegeta looked down at the man. They would not pay a ransom for him, well they wouldn't have to because he could never be caught.   
"Wait, if I wasn't the target, then who was?" Vegeta thought, someone worth the money, easy to catch,… NO! Vegeta looked down at the man with a represented hatred, "who where you sent to capture! I need to know now!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma glared at all the people that now surrounded her,_ 'What are they going to do with me?'_   
"Put the bag on her, we can't let her see the boss," A woman said as she hopped into the front seat of a dark van.   
_'Oh no, what if no one knows I'm in trouble until tomorrow, I could be long gone by then,' _Bulma started to worry._ 'Damn that Vegeta, keeping me awake, and making me get kidnapped!'_   
One of the people shoved a bag down over Bulma's head, and everything from then on looked black. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Ack, stop! We…we wer..re s…sen…t t..to g….get.t Bul…Ma…." The man lay passed out on the floor of the Machine.   
Vegeta leaped out the door, looked all around, and then he was surrounded with a glowing red aura. He looked like he was a demon, and he felt like being one.   
Vegeta flew into the sky, and searched the Capsule Corp. grounds._ 'Where is she'_ he thought through the haze of anger. Then he spotted it, a group of people shoving someone with a bag over their head into a big black van. _'If they hurt her I'm going to kill someone!'_ Vegeta thought as he got closer.   
"Bulma" he yelled as he dove toward them, head first. He gripped two men in his hand and lifted them into the air. Bulma fell to the ground, arms tied, trying to scream through the bag.   
Vegeta tossed the men aside like rag dolls, as he made his way toward Bulma. The gang people leaped into their van upon discovering that the man before them had great power, and they needed to find a way to defeat him. If their plan was to work, they had to find a way to get Bulma, and they needed him out of the way.   
Vegeta almost left Bulma, bound, gagged, and helpless on the ground, to go after the van, but changed his mind at the last second. He reached down, and took the bag off of Bulma's head. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma looked up from the darkness to see Vegeta was her savior. 'Where did he come from? I thought he was sleeping,' she tried to move, but her arms and legs were still bound to each other.   
"Muph mahh harrumph!" Bulma tried to yell at Vegeta as he looked down at her laughing. Just as Bulma started to turn from red to purple, he reached down and picked her up.   
"You talk too much anyway," Vegeta held Bulma in his arms as he started to rise from the ground.   
_'What is going on,'_ Bulma looked around, and saw the ground below speeding by them. 'OMG! We're flying!' She wiggled a bit in his arms, but he just held on tighter.   
As they approached the Capsule Corp, Vegeta flew through Bulma's bedroom window. He lowered Bulma to the ground, and she started to fidget, attempting to get free from her binds.   
Vegeta approached her, and reached his hand behind her, "Woman, from now on you will go nowhere alone." He undid the tape securing her arms, and took a seat near her window.   
"What do you mean, I will go nowhere alone! I can do whatever I wish!" Bulma turned around, and crossed her arms. "You do not have the right to make such a comment!"   
Vegeta furrowed his brow and stood, "Woman, I shall watch you and if they come back they will heave to deal with me!"   
"Oh," Bulma looked at Vegeta._ 'Maybe the hard Saiyan Prince does have feelings after all,'_ Bulma thought.   
Vegeta stood in front of her window smirking, _'well,'_ Bulma thought, _'that's not a good thing.' _  
"I have to keep my machine working, and you are the only competent person around," Vegeta raised his eyebrow as he continued, "did you think I would put my training in danger, just because you got hauled off." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

A week later: 

Bulma was sitting near Vegeta's machine, she had just finished the repairs, and he was about to enter._ 'Finally,'_ Bulma thought,_ 'I'll be alone'_   
Bulma set her feet up on another table, and watched Vegeta close the door behind him, but unknown to either something was coming. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

There had been camera's placed all over the Capsule Corp when Mr. Briefs had discovered what had happened, and the gang of kidnappers had spliced into these.   
They had watched and waited for the right moment, and when they saw Vegeta enter the machine, they knew it was perfect timing. Now they zoomed toward the Capsule Corp as fast as their little van could.   
"Alright men," one said, "you know what we're here for, and we only have a small window of opportunity, so let's get it right!"   
The men scattered all around where Bulma was sitting, and slowly approached.   
Bulma lifted her drink to her mouth, and was attacked. Her glass fell to the ground, and she screamed, it was muffled though by the tape again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Vegeta was inside the machine trying to work up a sweat at 400x but a feeling of something being wrong would not leave him. 'Why can I not concentrate? Everything is fine' he thought to himself.   
He continued with his series of kicks and punches until the feeling just became too much. Vegeta shoved the machines door open, and walked where Bulma was to have a drink._ 'Huh? Where is that woman?'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma kicked and scratched against her attackers as much as she could, but they were so strong compared to her. She managed to work a hand free, tore the tape from her mouth, and screamed, "Vegeta!"   
She was immediately re-taped, and dragged toward their van. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Wha…Woman what is going on," Vegeta ran to the back of the Capsule Corp looking for Bulma. Her yell made him feel worried, something WAS wrong. _'Why didn't I listen to it before, they must have come back!'_   
Vegeta saw the van from the corner of his eye, turned, and ran toward it. He punched the side, and left a huge intent.   
Someone with a small weapon hopped out of the van, but Vegeta feared no tiny device as he started to rip the door off its hinges. When it cam free he could see Bulma surrounded by a group of people, her big blue eyes snapped open, and that is the last thing Vegeta saw.   
Just as he was almost to her something happened to him, a burst of light came from behind him, and Vegeta fell to the ground. "Bul…ma…" he managed to get out as he fell to the ground unconscious.   
The kidnapper hopped back in, and the van sped away. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

A while later: 

When Vegeta awoke, he shook his head, and held himself up with his arms, looking around from the ground. He was surrounded by the bright red aura once again, and flexed he's muscles as he leaped into the air, yelling, "I will find you, and when I do you will pay!"   
_'But,'_ Vegeta thought as he smirked at the ass whooping that was to come,_ 'at least I will get some training'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

__

*how will Vegeta rescue Bulma, and will he in fact get his training? this chapter is not too good, but maybe I'll do some rewrites soon on it for now dat's all folks!* 


End file.
